


Last of the real ones

by chris_phd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, galaxy smut is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: PUAH! IT'S ME AGAIN! Happy New Year ! :''3What happened that day seem like a dream, or maybe it was like a dream for Loki and maybe Thor feels like it was a nightmare...how the last princes of Asgard settle down the burning fire between them or they will both catch fire like the stars that surround them and die at dawn?





	Last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamora/gifts).



> Happy New Year!PUAH IT'S ME!!! *stab you in the feels* And here is my fast-forward Thorki! ((cause you gave me such a beautiful present! I couldn't just stay like this! Soooo....here is a noobish way to thank you for such a wonder blessing and hope you will enjoy this little ******** I made for ya :''3 ) Love ya bruhhhh like Loki loves Thor *makes a dramatic crying scene still holding a dagger behind his back*

 

> _There are infinite stars watching us,_
> 
> _Listen to our moans and fainted whispers_
> 
> _Witness how the marks you let on my skin are born,_
> 
> _Painted by a hungry mouth and sharp teeth that cut so deep_
> 
> _Inside my heart and let me bleed the color of our love,_
> 
> _Made out of royal Red and glorious Blue ~_

Inside the ship, the peace was slowly growing around the saved Asgardians. His friends…or better said what remains of his friends were now gather around a table sharing some of the food resources they found in storage room.

“Thor…I don’t want to be the one that says it but…” Bruce looked agitated from his glass to Thor. Since he got back in his human form Dr. Banner seem to be even more anxious than before. Well, he had his reasons being the only human caught between the Asgardians and some other alien species aboard.

“I will.” Valkyrie waved her hand before covering her mouth fast to suppress a burp.”Why isn’t your brother in the secured rooms? Did his presence hit such a soft spot in you that your brain melt and let him wander free around? Not that is my problem, it’s your brother and probably you will be the first to die by his hand.” She returned to her beer humming.

“I can assure you all, that Loki doesn’t represent any danger at the moment.” Thor smiled waving off such question that was probably on everyone’s mind.

“How sure are you actually?” Bruce asked.”No offence but …his silence just gives me this…chills. “ the man rubbed his arms in a manner to warm himself.

“I guarantee for your safety so have no fear.” He laughed this one too. Ha ha..dodge it again. Of course he can’t guarantee, it was Loki after all. Who knows where that little snake was up too. Although he did implanted that tracking device in that day they hugged and…oh well, did it on the closest piece of furniture in his room.

“He didn’t ate.” The gravely way Heimdall spoke, gave him the reason to escape that situation.

“Again?” but this time Thor’s smile faded as he looked at his friend that nodded back to him.”I will pay him a visit.” He sighed standing up from his chair taking a piece of breed and a mug with milk or whatever they were serving there.

The ‘food’ wasn’t something he put thought in it. It was just symbolic, an excuse to see if he is there or found him hidden in the weapons room. His heart was shrinking with each step he was closer to Loki’s room. It wasn’t far from his, hell it was just next door because he wanted to have him close to him no matter what so he could keep ‘ an eye ‘ on the mischief he was up to.

He was sitting on the floor facing the galaxy, the universe, the stars and…the most unpleasant…his own conscious. His reflection seemed to talk to him when his eyes lose focus on the light of the million suns.

_‘I could heal him. I can still get some herbs and….I have knowledge of the spells….I can…get his eyes back.’_

_‘But at what cost?’ his reflection scoffed.’ He wouldn’t even need you after…Heal his eye. I dare you. And you will see the…oh…’King’ how he will turn his back on you after a while, he will use the little ‘good’ inside you, consume all your ‘kindness’ and dispose you. This is what your brother will do…you saw him. He just fucked you to implant that tracking device inside you and now we are stuck here, playing sick…’the Loki that was made out of stars pout._

_‘He is …King now.’ He hummed in a sad tone._

_‘Flash news? I thought you will hold on this thought and use it as fuel for our goals…of deceive and save our skin…staying around will only bring us pain, you knowwww thaaatttt.’_

A horrible voice echo in his head. **” Pain?! HAHAHHHAHA You don’t know what pain is….But you will find out soon!”**

He grabbed his head between his hands, cold drops of sweat cover his back, staining the white nightshirt he was wearing.

“No…fuck….leave me…alone…” he bite his lip praying that the pain will make that ugly laughter dim inside his head.

Again…Thanos was haunting his mind and he couldn’t stop it. This…all the little memos he was sending him were the reason he didn’t closed an eye since they day they left Asgard. The only quite moments were when he was around Thor, because…with Thor is either mindless fucking or endless fighting. Both of them extremely made to challenge all his senses and focus so his thoughts were imprinted with one word, his brother’s name.

 

 

The door slide on the left at the pressing of a button, he straighten his back taking back his position of meditation in front of the window. He didn’t turn to see who entered. He could just feel the warmth of that presence that burned like the sun itself.

“Loki…you haven’t eat anything since we got on the ship. Are you ill?” the calm tone of his brother was like a caress over his sore skin but that was only a lie, right?

“And you care that much to bring me breakfast to bed, brother?” he sighed looking over his shoulder to see him maybe for the first time after that day.”Or should I call you…Your Majesty?”grinned he looked how the other just shook his head disappointed.

_‘Typical. ‘_

“Cut the bullshit, Loki. “ Thor seem tired as he closed the door behind him.”You haven’t got out of here since we left Asgard…It’s just not you to behave this nice sooo…you are either dying or you…are ill.”

“And what happens if it’s neither of your options?” he asked returning to gaze back to the pattern the stars were making marking another universe nearly their ship.

There were some sounds of things left of his little table, probably the meal Thor brought with him followed by a long sigh. Steps were approaching his spot before he found his brother sitting next to him. The stupid smile that widen between that golden beard greet him and he couldn’t not look at the black eyepatch that was now covering the damage behind. Thor saw the distress on his face and lean in his personal space.

“It doesn’t hurt…I did what you said and well rub that salve ointment on it and…”

“I didn’t ask you anything. “ he glared at him pushing him away. “Did your friends finally snapped and asked for my great plan of blowing us all?”

“Blow…what?! Noooo…” Thor looked a little shocked before narrowing his eyes.”You plan such thing?”

“Of course not, you big oaf! I am here too, remember? Being stuck with you all...oh..the joy.” He sighed shaking his head.”Still no trust, huh? After all I did.”

Thor barked a laughed at that and pat his back .”You can’t blame me, brother….”

  
“Yeah….” It was a long pause before he felt him relax. But seeing Thor relaxing wasn’t what he hopped to get out of him. “Although…I need to thank your friends. If it wasn’t for them, I would have probably root here and you wouldn’t even care to visit me.”

He clenched his jaw and that was what he wanted to see. Thor plus regret. Regret of not even once to come and see him after he promised him that he will never ever let him get out of his sight.

_‘Oh…but please, we can’t blame him cause he has one eye, right? Ha ha …what joke.’ He amused himself looking how Thor’s body language was showing the uncomfortable way he was feeling._

“I guess your time with our beloved sister did got out of you the dark side…using and throwing away? Hmmm, this sounds like a new era for you Thor, if Hela would have been here she would just laughed her ass off telling you that right now you are 90% father.” He smirked not turning to see him but watching their both reflections on the glass.

Thor let his head down closing his eye.

“Do…you know what his remains me of?” he asked softly despite the reaction Loki was aiming for.

He frowned looking at his brother. “ What?.. I mean no…I don’t.”

“Ha…impossible. You always loved that story mother was telling us.” Thor raised his head to meet his eyes.”The one with the old man that watches over the Ten Realms and when one day he felt asleep and dreamed about this goodness of dreams that trick him to fall in love with her and stay there, in his dream, because each time the old man was closing his eyes something bad was happening in the Universe.” He smiled sad looking back at the stars that seem to shine in a sad light just for Thor.”It’s so fragile how one’s dream can turn so fast into an endless nightmare…right?” he touched the glass with his palm smiling at the view. “I didn’t come because I couldn’t…”

“Lies.” He scoffed feeling attacked. “You give me that shitty story as a lesson for what? If you want to imply I am the evil witch that tricked the oh, mighty lord Thor into an endless nightmare you mistake me, brother. I liked that story for a reason and not the cheap trickery. “ he stood up.”Leave my room, now.”

“Wait…what? I am not lying brother.” Thor follow him standing next to him, all over his face was written the hurt he feeling after that outburst.” I didn’t said you were the witch…I just….ohh..forget it! You know what Loki, no matter what I do it’s not enough, right?” he frowned. “All you do is misjudge even a simple gesture of …kindness. We were just talking.”

“No. I was talking and you were avoiding the subject. Now leave.” He stamped his foot.

“I couldn’t came, Loki….Please understand me a little.”

“Why? Couldn’t of what? Who was stopping you? As I could hear you were pretty happy with your friends …now go already and be their little bitch as you always are. Pleasure everyone and claim what a rightful Kin..ARGHhh…the fuck!” he yelp when his back hit the glass behind him.

Thor was holding him with a hand in his neck on that place.

“You listen closely, Loki. I didn’t want to make you suffer and let you torture yourself like this but…if I was going to see you just one second again after that day I knew I won’t let you go out of my room. I don’t want Banner to know about us…or anyone else…I wanted to protect you and…I …you make me crazy and I can’t control myself when I feel just like now, okay? So I needed to calm down and at least give some orders so everyone will feel safe. I was coming for you but I needed to settle them first. “ he glared watching how Loki was grabbing on his arm trying to push him away from being choked to death.

“I…I didn’t ask…for you protection…”he gasped when he felt the hand relax letting him breath a little.

“No. But I it’s my responsibility.” Thor smirked seeing how his brother now looked confused back at him.”What? You don’t remember the promise?”

“Oh Thor, enlighten me, which one? The one that you will never let me go? Hahhaha already broke it.” he laughed coldly”…or what? The never-ending love ? What a load of…”

“That you are my Queen now.” Thor cut him off. “Was I that good, you forgot we exchange vows during your orgasm? Hmmm…I should punish you for forgetting something soooo important, Loki.” He smiled proudly watching how Loki’s madman face melt into a white like a sheet one.

_‘What...the…actual fuck?!’_

His eyes seem to get darker even if they were lighten by the stars and his mind was resourceful enough to make Loki remember all that day and the words Thor was whispering while thrusting inside him. He was right, it was so intense he saw the lighting in front of his eyes when he glorious came at the fifth time on that floor and fainted in the pool of their juices.

“Oh! I know this face. “ Thor smiled wide letting go of him but not for long before he pinned him to the window pulling Loki’s wrists above his head.”As a King, I need to make my Queen remember her words.”

He groaned glaring at him.”Oh shut up! You fucking made this all on propose! Making excuses of avoiding me and say you were just doing your job on the ship…yeah right and…Hey!!! Stop….AOUCH!!!!!” he cried when he was turned around , face pressed on the window and he felt his night pants falling from his hips as a big palm smacked his butt cheek. “You fucking….”

“As King, is in my right to make my Queen in place. “ Thor lean on to purred in his ear. “A King never lies, Loki.”

“You…you took advantage! I was unconscious….”he mumbled glaring at the stars that maybe were enjoying the show of them.

“Nope, you were just yelling too loud my name to hear what I was telling you.” He smiled caressing the red print of his palm on the pale skin of his brother.

“No…you…”

Thor was ready to smack him for defying him again when he heard that broken voice coming from the trembling body of Loki.

“You …promised you will never let me…alone...” he sobbed and something inside him was screaming that he was saying too much that he shows weakness to the one that he was supposed to ‘hate’.

He was glad his face was pressed against the cold glass, his eyes were burning and the coldness was making his tears stick to the window and not leaving marks over his cheeks also the blessing of not seeing his own reflection that will probably just look disgusted as always and whisper him how awful his life was a reason he put so little fight in pushing Thor away. But the lack of respond was terrifying him.

_‘What if he got freaked out and he will see what a mistake he made? What if this time he will go away for sure…He is not doing anything and I felt his hand raising to slap me again…why is he taking so long?’_

But the next slam he felt was his back hitting the mattress of his bed. He open his eyes to see just one dark with traces of blue star gazing over him. As the light from the Universe was shadow by this sun that was holding him in place.

“Yes, I did…And I am keeping that promise, Loki. I vowed to protect you, to never leave you alone, to be mine, forever. If you die, Loki. I die. You know this…I can’t …and I won’t…breath without you.” Thor bend over and steal his words with a kiss over his lips. “You are my Queen and I am your King, and together we are the last of the real ones.” he smiled watching mesmerized how Loki’s eyes weren’t stars but fragments of the each realms they both been there together.

“Thor…”he looked surprised and shyly smiled looking away from the burning gaze of his brother.

“What?” Thor asked gently caressing the mark off his cheek the glass left on it.

“Can you…you know, repeat those vows again? Since…as a “he coughed “ King, you should make me remember what my words were, right?” he still couldn’t watch what face Thor was making but an overwhelming warmth hit him when two strong arms captured him in an almost deathly embrace, and purring in his ear like a happy lion he heard his brother’s face break in a big smile. That kind of smile that always makes him remember that the one he is supposed to ‘hate’ , he loves more than all the Galaxy could offer him.

“That will be a honor, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammer mistakes or any kind it's damn 4 am and I was typing as fast as I could~  
> Also I am struggling on a drawing with Thor pushing Loki on the glass and ******* against it as the stars are watching ;)  
> And the title is the FOB song I was saying it was made for them ~ 
> 
> visit me for more of my art on : chris-phd.tumblr.com


End file.
